Another Tale of Sleeping Beauty
by burakkupeppa
Summary: Dongeng Putri Tidur mengisahkan sang putri yang dicium oleh cinta sejatinya untuk bisa terlepas dari kutukan dari si penyihir. Tapi di sini, Na Jaemin akan menceritakan kisah Putri Tidur versinya sendiri, yang melibatkan dirinya, tugas akhir laknat milik kekasihnya, dan sang kekasih, yaitu Huang Renjun. [Jaemren/renmin] /AU


Dongeng putri tidur, adalah sebuah cerita di mana seorang putri cantik dikutuk oleh penyihir untuk tertidur selamanya. Dan yang bisa membangunkan sang putri, hanyalah ciuman dari sosok cinta sejatinya. Kemudian selesai. _Happy end_.

Setidaknya, itulah yang selalu didengar Jaemin dari ibunya sewaktu ia kecil.

Sudah belasan tahun berlalu sejak terakhir kali Jaemin mendengar cerita pengantar tidur itu. Dan sekarang, ia kembali mengingatnya, kemudian berakhir terjebak dalam rasa penasaran.

Musababnya adalah seorang lelaki berparas manis yang tertidur di sebelahnya saat ini.

Atau Huang Renjun, lebih tepatnya. Pemuda yang ia gaet sebagai kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu, di tahun kedua ia berkuliah. Si lelaki yang memiliki tubuh mungil itu mengetuk pintu apartemennya dengan heboh di pagi buta, ketika matahari bahkan masih enggan untuk beranjak dari peraduan. Cuaca pun masih tidak terkira dinginnya, dan Jaemin masih asyik berkelana di alam mimpi.

" _Bantu aku menyelesaikan dokumen_ _tugas akhir_ _bodoh ini!_ " Begitu yang diucapkan Renjun saat Jaemin membukakan pintu disertai kuapan lebar, masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya yang tertinggal di jagat mimpi.

Maka, sebagai kekasih yang baik dan pengertian, Jaemin pun membiarkan Renjun masuk dan berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh sebelum mengempaskan bokongnya di atas sofa beludru putih di ruang tengah.

Sedikit bingung, Jaemin hanya diam saja seraya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Renjun, memperhatikan dengan seksama bagaimana tangan Renjun menyalakan laptop yang dibawanya dan langsung menampilkan satu dokumen berisikan seratus halaman yang masih aktif.

" _Deadline_ pengumpulan tugas akhirku adalah sabtu ini. Kalau ada agenda tidur dalam tujuh puluh dua jam yang kupunya, musnah sudah gelar sarjanaku," begitu ucapnya, dilatari suara ketukan brutal antara jemari dan keyboard ketika Jaemin bertanya kenapa kantung mata Renjun menebal dan menghitam.

Itu membuat sebelah alis Jaemin terangkat. Seingatnya, Huang Renjun tidak pernah bisa menahan kantuk. Dan tidur adalah kegiatan favoritnya, hal utama yang mengalahkan kuliah dalam prioritasnya. Dengan kata lain, Renjun dan begadang dalam satu kalimat terdengar tidak realistis di telinga Jaemin.

Tapi lingkaran hitam di bawah mata coklat Renjun memang tidak bisa berbohong. Lelaki itu pastilah melewatkan jam tidurnya. Mungkin karena itu pula Renjun terlihat begitu frustrasi. Penampilannya saat ini tidak bisa dikatakan ciamik. Rambutnya mencuat melawan gravitasi, dan di bawah jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan adalah kaus Tom & Jerry yang Jaemin ingat adalah busana Renjun di hari sebelumnya—itu berarti, Renjun bahkan melewatkan mandi.

Melihat itu, Jaemin sungguh tidak tega. Maka situasi berakhir dengan Jaemin dan laptop Renjun di pangkuannya; mengambil alih pekerjaan jemari Renjun sementara ia biarkan sang kekasih menyandar di bahunya, memberitahu ide yang harus dicantumkan pada dokumen, kemudian Jaemin akan menuangkannya dalam kata-kata.

Sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, suara Renjun tidak terdengar lagi. Berganti dengan napas halus yang menerpa leher Jaemin.

Renjun tertidur. Terlihat pulas sekali. Seakan runtuhnya bumi pun tidak mampu menariknya dari alam mimpi.

Dan memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Jaemin memang tidak tega untuk membangunkan, tapi ia juga tidak tega membiarkan Renjun menyia-nyiakan waktu lagi. Pekerjaannya masih sangat banyak, dan sekalipun hanya satu menit yang terlewat, tampaknya Renjun tidak bisa mengejar selesai tugas akhirnya sampai _deadline_ tiba. Menguatkan rasa iba yang kedua, Jaemin pun mencoba membangunkan Renjun.

Cara pertama, adalah dengan menggoyangkan bahu si pemuda yang lebih tua darinya. Tidak berhasil.

Cara kedua, adalah cara pertama ditambah dengan meniupkan udara di telinga Renjun. Tapi kemudian Jaemin sadar bahwa Renjun bukanlah orang yang gelian.

Cara ketiga, adalah dengan suara musik dari ponsel yang disetel keras-keras tepat di telinga Renjun. Dan cara ini pun tidak membuahkan hasil.

Lantas, dari sinilah ingatan mengenai dongeng putri tidur menyeruak kembali di benak Jaemin.

Dalam dongeng putri tidur, sang putri hanya bisa dibangunkan oleh ciuman. Oleh pangeran berkuda putih dari negara antah berantah.

Huang Renjun bukan putri, pun Jaemin juga bukan pangeran berkuda putih.

Tapi, apa cara yang sama bisa diterapkan pada Renjun yang tertidur?

Bermodalkan rasa penasarannya yang membuncah, Jaemin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Renjun. Seiring dengan jarak yang kian terkikis, kelopak matanya pun turun hingga ketika bibirnya nyaris menyentuh milik sang kekasih, Jaemin terdiam sejenak.

'Apakah ketika sang pangeran hendak mencium si putri tidur, jantungnya juga berdetak sekencang ini?'

Kalimat itu adalah monolog terakhir di benak Jaemin sebelum ia menutup jarak dengan Renjun, menciumnya lembut di bibir seperti sentuhan kupu-kupu. Tipis, namun mampu membuat darah Jaemin berdesir.

Dan ketika kelopak mata Renjun terbuka perlahan saat bibirnya menjauh, Jaemin menemukan lidahnya kelu untuk sekedar mengucap sepatah kata. Ia kelewat kaget, tentu saja.

"Jam berap—Jaemin, SUDAH BERAPA LAMA AKU TERTIDUR?!"

Teriakan Renjun membuat tubuh Jaemin terlonjak kaget. Ia mengerjap dua kali, menggaruk tengkuknya gugup kala tatapannya tanpa sengaja jatuh pada kedua belah bibir Renjun.

"Tidak lama, hanya... Sepuluh menit, kurasa."

Renjun menghela napas lega, tapi kemudian ia mengernyit heran melihat kejanggalan di wajah Jaemin. "Lalu kenapa... Pipimu memerah?"

"Haha, ini karena—" Jaemin menyeringai canggung. "—udaranya panas."

Alasan yang sungguh klise dan tidak masuk akal. Sekarang masih pagi dan Jaemin bahkan masih bisa merasakan kakinya sedikit gemetar karena dingin. Lihat saja Renjun sekarang, alisnya mengerut tidak percaya. Alasan itu tidak mungkin diterimanya begitu saja.

Untungnya, Renjun kelihatan tidak ambil pusing. Perhatiannya langsung beralih pada layar laptop yang masih menyala di pangkuan Jaemin. "Ah! Ayo kita lanjutkan ini! Ya ampun, bahkan kita belum menyelesaikan setengahnya!"

Diam-diam Jaemin menghela napas lega. Dengan sigap ia menuruti perkataan Renjun, sementara seutas senyum merambat di bibirnya.

Well, Renjun tidak perlu tahu bahwa dalam 'tidur sepuluh menit'-nya tadi, Jaemin telah membuat ulang dongeng putri tidur dengan versinya sendiri.

Di mana alih-alih sang putri tidur adalah wanita cantik yang dikutuk untuk tidur selamanya oleh penyihir, si tokoh utama adalah Huang Renjun yang dikejar oleh tenggat waktu pengumpulan tugas akhir—berpenampilan kacau dan memiliki lingkar hitam di area mata, tertidur karena tidak kuasa menahan kantuk.

Sementara pangeran berkuda putih dalam cerita, diganti posisinya oleh Na Jaemin—budak cinta Huang Renjun yang bertugas membantu si pemuda manis untuk menuntaskan laporan tugas akhirnya.

.

.

.

Begitulah, cerita Sleeping Beauty versi Na Jaemin. Tidak sedramatis aslinya, tapi mungkin cukup indah untuk dikenang. Walau Renjun sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa soal kreasi dongengnya ini.

 **END**


End file.
